


Experiment 319

by Scorpio71



Series: Wrong Side of Heaven [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Losers (2010)
Genre: AIM - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, Multiple personalities Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpio71/pseuds/Scorpio71
Summary: A simple recon mission goes sideways when Bucky spots a super soldier fighting for AIM and recognizes him as a soulmate.





	

****

EXPERIMENT 319

The HYDRA operative’s head exploded in a spray of blood and bone causing the Asset to blink in mild surprise. It hadn’t been the Asset’s round that killed the enemy as they were only at this base to scout out the security for a future raid. They hadn’t been planning to engage today.

Turning their head to backtrack the bullet’s trajectory, the Asset saw a tall broad shouldered blond man wearing blue-gray camo battle-tack gear turn away, an MA-1 swinging from his web harness as he engaged another HYDRA operative in hand to hand. The Asset’s breath caught in their throat, shock washing through their fractured mind as their eyes ran over the strong heavily muscled form, taking in the way the man moved and fought. For a moment, the Asset and Bucky Barnes fought for control of their body.

**[query: engage target Captain America y/n]** _“Steve?”_

Then the man shifted again and they were able to determine that it wasn’t Steve Rogers fighting HYDRA. Bucky calmed down and the Asset was able to study the man. He was a stranger, but so similar to their oldest friend-enemy. The man was a touch shorter, not quite as muscular, and had slightly different facial features. Yet he was similar enough to Steve that they could be brothers. Also, he moved differently. This man was just as strong and fast, but his fighting style was different; more grounded and less acrobatic than Captain America’s.

Then the mystery man looked up and made eye contact with the Asset just as he wrapped a thick arm around the head of some random HYDRA goon and broke the enemy’s neck with one quick twist. The Asset’s superior hearing could make out the sharp crack over the sounds of battle. That sound echoed in their ears and a tingle traveled up their spine into their skull before washing over their brain. Their eyes widened as they watched a halo of shimmering light burst into being around the fighter before it settled into a soft warm glow. It was the mark of a soulmate. Discovering a soulmate was incredibly intimate and the Asset felt Bucky’s libido take interest before they could push such impulses down and away.

Just then a platoon of armed men wearing blue camo BDU’s and gasmasks rounded the corner and engaged the HYDRA soldiers. Their uniforms were a different style of tack gear to the man who looked like he could be Captain America’s older brother. Intrigued, the Asset watched the battle between HYDRA and what seemed to be an AIM combat team.

**[field observation: AIM enhanced operative is not Captain America]** _*No…not Stevie. Looks like ‘em though. Actually…he looks like the pictures his Ma had of his Uncle Patrick.*_

They watched their new soulmate duck under a punch, twist around to throw a knife into another man’s throat from across a span of thirty feet, then turn back in time to jump over a kick to the knee before catching the next kick in one big hand. The AIM operative then used his grip on the HYDRA soldier’s ankle to spin and throw him, launching the unfortunate man into a pack of soldiers just coming around the corner. They all went down in a tangle of limbs.

**[field observation: possible enhanced strength, reflexes]** _*Yeah…no arguments from me there. Not quite as strong as us…but close.*_

They watched silently as a HYDRA bullet slammed into the man’s shoulder and whipped him around in a small spray of blood. The man grimaced silently and reached up a hand to the wound reflexively…just in time to catch the bullet as his body spit it back out. Then he jumped back into the fight again as if he’d never been hit.

_*Uh…fast healer too. Took a bullet and barely blinked.*_ **[data file: target’s danger/difficultly level adjusted upward]** _*No shit.*_

It was at that point that the group of HYDRA soldiers managed to untangle themselves from the floor and charge their soulmate as a unified pack. The blond bared his teeth in a menacing grin of gleeful destruction and started throwing punches and snap-kicks around like they were going out of style. Bones were broken, teeth were smashed to the floor, and HYDRA soldiers were knocked around like toys. Even eight to one, they were painfully outnumbered and outclassed on every level.

**[field observation: US special forces training, Russian special forces training, Mossad special forces training]** _*Uh-huh… He can blend the various styles seamlessly too.*_

The Asset pushed down another wave of Bucky’s rising lust. _*Sorry. Can’t help it. He’s got a brutal beauty to him…I just…*_ The Asset understood. The man was their soulmate and it was right that Bucky’s libido should respond to his wanton violence and destruction; they were both living weapons after all. It was the timing that was mildly annoying. He was trying to concentrate on the fight happening down in the HYDRA compound and that was difficult while Bucky was imagining licking the sweat from the man’s abdomen. 

**[query: AIM operative target y/n]** There was a brief hesitation while Bucky seriously considered that question. _*Not sure yet. Being soulmates isn’t enough to guarantee that he’ll be on our side. He could very well be opposing instead of compatible. We need more information.*_

That was true enough. Soulmates came in two flavors; opposing or compatible. Opposing soulmates, or opposites, had the potential to become enemies or rivals. Soulmates that were compatible tended to become really close friends or lovers. There was no way to tell the difference just from looking as all soulmates, compatible or opposing, tended to glow the same in their soulmates vision.

_*He knows we’re here, yet he hasn’t reported us to either HYDRA or AIM. He might see us as a non-priority secondary target since we did not engage or as a bystander unaffiliated with HYDRA.*_ They really liked the idea of being considered unaffiliated to HYDRA; they  hated HYDRA.

The overall battle for control of the compound didn’t last long. HYDRA soldiers died in droves as did the AIM operatives, but eventually it was over and AIM was the obvious winner. The Asset knew that their win was primarily due to the enhanced blond. He’d dished out the most damage and made the most kills. He had been violent poetry in motion and stirred feelings and desires inside of them that the Asset had trouble ignoring.

They watched, wary and entranced as the blond slipped away from his handlers during the chaos of cleanup and found a spot that was blind to the other AIM soldiers but was in clear view of them. It was a bold and risky move. They could kill him so easily and no one would know. The blond soldier’s eyes scanned the hillside they were crouched on until they were once again locking eyes with him. The intimate contact stretched out for one brief moment and then he flashed them US battle signs with his hands. |disengage| |hide| This was followed by a series of quick signs they recognized as American Sign Language, but they weren’t fluent in that language so were unsure what he said to them.

“Experiment 319!”

Their enhanced hearing picked up the call despite their distance from the compound. A flicker of utter hatred and disgust twisted their soulmate’s face even as he turned to face the direction the call came from. Just then an AIM soldier came around the corner with an AIM scientist wearing a yellow hazmat suit. The soldier had his weapon pointed at the blond’s skull.

“Ah…there you are 319.” The hazmat suit distorted the scientist’s voice, but the accent sounded vaguely Chinese. “You shouldn’t wander off. You know how disobedience is punished.”

They watched the hatred flare in the blond’s eyes even as every muscle in his body tensed…and then, nothing. The blond took a deep breath and forcibly relaxed out of attack mode and meekly bowed his head.

In that moment, it took all of their self-discipline not to put a bullet into that scientist’s skull. The blond, code name: Experiment 319, was like them; a victim of military medical torture, they were sure of it. 

_*Update your mental files. That man’s an ally…and we need to help him get free of AIM.*_ **[affirmative]**


End file.
